With Feelings Like These
by DarkEagleOfTheWind
Summary: A Jeff the Killer x Reader fanfic! You stayed by him day in, day out. But what happens when Jeff has nothing but the 'feeling' that mixes in with how he feels for you? What hardships await the two of you?
1. Chapter 1

**Y**ou had been on the bus when you saw the two new kids running from the bus stop where the three neighbourhood bullies lay unconscious or just in a whole lot of pain. You weren't very sure which it was. Though you only saw the backs of their heads, you felt curious about them. During recess, you looked over at the table the brothers sat at in the cafeteria alone. The one known as Jeff glanced over at you briefly before once again giving his attention to his brother. Liu, you think it was. Your friends chattered excitedly about the upcoming weekend and plans, you weren't really interested as this was a weekly event in your group's lives'. When the bell rang, they'd cleared the cafeteria quite quickly compared to you and your friends somewhat sluggish actions, reluctant to go to class as usual.

Class rolled by slower than usual, but you decided that, at lunch, you would go sit with the new kids. Your friends laughed at the idea but you shrugged it off, simply stating that "someone has to go say hi to them. May as well be me." You split from your friends as you entered the cafeteria, lunch in hand, took a deep breath and wandered over to the boys. Mustering your courage, being the shy girl that you are, you managed a small smile. "Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you?" you ask them kindly. Both boys looked at one another, silently discussing it before Liu smiled at you. "Sure." He replied, just as kindly. By the look of him, Liu seemed to be the older brother, but not by much. "Thanks," you say as you sat down, "my name is (insert name). It's nice to meet you both. How do you like it here so far?" Jeff smiled at last, seeing that you were actually being sincere with your kindness. "My name's Jeff, that's my brother, Liu. We…like it okay so far."  
You nod as you began to eat, the boys doing the same. Silence followed as you ate, hearing the other kids' laughter and conversations around you. But the worst part was, you heard your friends' laughing. Laughing it seemed, at you with the two boys. You look over your shoulder at them, to see them grinning and waving. Rolling your eyes at them you turn away, shaking your head. "Your friends seem to want your attention." Liu commented, seeing their reaction to you turning your back. You look up, sighing. "No, they're just being idiots. Making fun of the fact that I was the only one who wanted to welcome you guys properly to the school."

Jeff had a sort of sympathetic look in his eyes, and stopped eating his lunch. "Well, it was nice of you to do that. So thank you." You smiled slightly. "It's fine. Someone needs to be nice around here. We've had enough of Randy and his gang's crap, anyway. It was cool to see them on the ground for once." You admitted with a shrug, causing the boys' to have shared look of confusion which lead to both smiling again. "So, they pick on you a lot, too?" Liu asks as he finished up his sandwich. You nod, causing a strand of your hair to fall in front of your face. Tucking it back behind your ear, you answer. "Yeah, they never stop. There is a reason no one likes to mess with them. They're just way too violent for their own good. Always somehow manage to get away clean." Liu patted your hand comfortingly. "Glad we could assist you." He chuckled, Jeff smiling as well. Lunch seemed to pass by quickly, causing you to jump slightly as the bell rang, making you blush with embarrassment, your new friends laughing and hearing your other friends snicker and chuckle as well. "Oh, shut up." You laugh as you stood, gathering your things. "I'll see you later, okay?" you tell them as they nod and leave for class. Your other friends wander over to you. "Wow, (insert name), you got along pretty well for the shyest girl in school." Said Maddy, your best friend. "I was just being polite." You tell her simply and leave the cafeteria for the last time that day.

Jeff's POV

**I** couldn't stop thinking about that girl. (Insert name). She was so nice to me and Liu; she made us feel welcome for the first time since we moved here. But now, Liu is gone. He took the blame for what I did to those punks. Now he's at JDC. And he's going to be stuck there for a whole year. My parents weren't happy about it at all. I tried to convince them and the cops that it was me, but they didn't believe me. How could they? After seeing Liu's self-inflicted wounds to 'prove' that he was the one to attack those kids. We still had no contact from him since he was carted away Friday afternoon after we'd gotten home from school. And now, today, it's that Barbara's kid's birthday party. Joy of joys. This is going to be so _great_. Pfft, not.

Your POV

**T**wo days went by, and you were one of the _lucky _families to be invited to Billy's party. You had complained to your parents but they would have none of it, saying that it would do you the world of good to be out with the neighbours. "But he's like 4 or whatever!" you had moaned. "I don't care – we're all going as a family." Your mother told you firmly, and that was that. Your father drove you and your mother to Barbara's; you stared out of the window silently pouting about the whole thing. "Oh, (insert name), I'm sure you'll have a lovely time." Your mother says as she tries to cheer you up. You simply sigh and shake your head in annoyance. "Sure." You say half-heartedly. Unbeknownst to your parents, you were really thinking about Jeff and Liu, wondering what fun activities they'd be up to. Probably anything that's better than going to some kid's birthday, with many other little kids.

Barbara opened the door with a wide smile, ushering you and your folks inside. "(insert name), the kids are in the yard. Go say hello, would you?" You force a smile and nod, "Sure thing." You say through gritted teeth, once past the parents you mutter under your breath. "This is a waste of time.." Entering the backyard you stare at the little kids pretend shooting each other, wearing cowboy outfits. Your jaw drops as you see Jeff playing with them. He sees you and rips off the hat and throws the gun on the ground and walks over, face slightly red. "Hey, nice get-up. You got forced to come too? What are the odds of that?" you laugh. He chuckled as well, "Yeah. I guess our parents would get on great. They seem to think alike, don't you agree?" "Yeah. So, where's Liu?" Silence. You looked concerned. "Jeff? What's wrong? What happened?" He met your eyes, a sadness in them. "Liu was sent to JDC instead of me. I beat up those kids and he took the blame and everyone believed him." He says miserably. You hesitantly hug him. "I'm sorry to hear it. If there's anything you need, I'm here for you, okay?" While you said this, your heart was hammering in your chest, hoping he wouldn't feel it. '_Why do I feel this way?_' you think to yourself as you feel him wrap his arms around you. "Thank you, (insert name). Really. It means a lot." Jeff said as he let go.

You both hear a rolling noise, and then Randy and his two sidekicks burst through the fence. Randy had a bruised nose which was so black you fought the urge to laugh. Randy had hate in his eyes as he glared at Jeff. "Hello, Jeff is it? We have unfinished business." He stated simply. Jeff returned the glare. "I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC." Randy glanced at you before continuing, "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." With that, the boy rushed at Jeff, you went to go help but Troy and Keith blocked you off. Jeff and Randy fell to the ground, Randy punching Jeff in the nose, and got head-butted in return from Jeff. Kids began crying and parents poured out of the house as Keith and Troy pulled out guns. Keith grabbed you and pointed one to your head, threateningly. "No one interrupts or guts will fly!" They say as the two boys continued to fight, but at that moment, Randy pulled a knife on Jeff and stabs him in the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Jeff notices you and you notice an angry emotion flick through his features as Randy kicks him in the face until on the third kick, Jeff twists the boy's ankle, causing him to fall to the ground. Getting up, Jeff begins to walk to you, but Randy grabs him by the collar, throwing him through the patio door. Keith and Troy forget you and follow their leader as you feel your heart pound harder, worry and fear mixed into one emotion.

Jeff's POV

**I**t was strange, seeing (insert name) here at the same party. She comforted me. Something I needed badly over the past few days. That gladness was cut short by those punks entering the backyard's fence. Randy rushed me, and we fell to the ground, fighting pretty much immediately after what few words were spoken. But what made things worse was his friends pulling guns and Keith pulled one at (insert name)! I was about to go help her when the fucking punk stabbed me and through me through the door. I couldn't help her like this…but at least now, they'd forgotten about her. She was safe, for now, because the two followers walked in after Randy to finish me most likely.

Your POV

**Y**ou want to go help, but you were frozen. You were afraid to help in fear of being a hostage again. '_Move! Move, damn it!_' you scream in your head as you watch helplessly as Jeff begins coughing up blood as he Is being repeatedly kicked and smashed over the head with a vodka bottle. Randy is yelling at Jeff to fight him, and begins taunting him about his brother Liu being sent to JDC. And that he should be ashamed. That's what made you move. And what made Jeff stand up. You notice something off about Jeff; something doesn't…seem right. He had a crazy look in his eyes. You stand in the doorway, watching in fear and worry while Jeff grabs Randy and lands a hard punch to the kid's heart, and continued to hammer down on him until blood began to pour from the wound and Randy gasped for breath before becoming limp. And lifeless. After staring at him, Keith and Troy aim and fire at Jeff before he ran up the stairs; each bullet luckily missing their mark. There was a loud commotion upstairs, bodies clashing before what sounded like collapsing on the floor, you went to move up the stairs before hearing a horrific screech of pain and Jeff, now a walking inferno, fall down the stairs and scream in pain. You tore off your jacket and patted out the flame, but by the time it was out, he was unconscious.

Jeff's POV

**T**he fight between the two lackeys went rather quickly, but it went downhill as Keith took out his lighter and threw it at me, causing the bleach and vodka to burn my flesh and I scream and roll around desperately to extinguish it. I scream, falling down the stairs, and the last thing that I saw was (insert name) trying to put out the fire…

Your POV

**I**t was a very long wait before Jeff's mum contacted me, saying that Jeff would want to have me there to say hello. I told her I'd be at their house immediately. He was awake. Jeff was finally awake. As we checked in and the nurse led us through to Jeff's bed, she waited outside. "Honey, are you okay?" Jeff's mother asked, though he didn't answer, she continued. "Oh, honey, we have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go." Jeff nearly sat up, but stopped himself as his mother added, "He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again." With that, his parents left, leaving you by his bed.  
"Hey, Jeff. I know you can't talk just yet, but I'm really glad that nothing worse happened to you. I know that it must have been so painful. I wish I could have helped, I really did." You tell him, silent tears filled your eyes, remembering the experience. "I wanted to help you but I…I couldn't move. I was frozen. When I saw you on fire, all I could do was pat down the fire. I tried to talk to you, but you were out cold." You wipe your tears, "I promise that I'll visit you every day. I promise."

Jeff's POV

**I**t was so good. (insert name) kept her promise. She visited me every day. Hell, she visited me more than my own parents! Talk about loyalty. I think I've really fallen for her…

Your POV

**T**wo weeks went by, each day after school and on weekends you kept your promise to Jeff. Today was the day that Jeff's bandages would be removed and to see his face. You and Liu sat in the backseat of his parents' car, both holding each other's arms in reassurance and happiness to see him at last. Walking into his room, the doctor waited patiently and began to unravel his patient's bandages. "Let's hope for the best." Was all he said as he let them fall from Jeff's head. His mother screams at the sight, but you, Liu and his father stared in disbelief. "What? What's wrong with my face?" Jeff asks quickly as he hops off the bed and runs to the mirror to inspect the damage. His face was pure white; his lips burnt to a bright red, his brown hair now a singed black. You watched him feel his skin and Liu eventually said, "It's not so bad…" "Not that bad?" said Jeff," It's perfect!" We were all equally surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably and his parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching. His mother then asked the doctor, "Um, is my son…you know, alright in the head?" The doctor nodded, "Oh yes, this behaviour is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behaviour doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we'll give him a psychological test." With that, his mother thanked the doctor and led Jeff by the shoulder. "It's time to go, honey." She tells him and he replies with, "Okay, mummy.." You stay for dinner at Jeff and Liu's house before their father drives you home, thanking you for your support. "It's really not a big deal. I was happy to do what I could." You smile and head inside, waving to him as he drives away.

Jeff's POV

**I **couldn't keep smiling. So I carved a smile into my cheeks, and when I got tired? I burnt out my eyelids. My face is so beautiful. I can't stop looking at it. "Jeff, what are you doing?" my mother demanded as I look at her. "I couldn't keep smiling mummy. It hurt after a while. Now, I can smile forever." She looked at my eyes, "Your eyes!" she said, horrified at my new appearance. "I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face. What's wrong mummy? Aren't I beautiful?" She began to have a quiver in her voice. "Y-Yes, son. Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She then left; I followed her quietly as she began to wake my father. "Honey, g-get the gun we.." I stood in the doorway with the bloody knife. "Mummy, you lied.." I tell her as I rushed them and gutted them. The 'feeling' was all I knew now. When they were dead, I moved down to Liu's room, he woke up and I slapped my hand across his mouth, silencing any cries he might have. "Shhhhh…just go to sleep." I whisper as I plunge the knife down into his heart.

Your POV

**Y**ou wake up at around 1:00am for seemingly no reason. You sit up, rubbing your eyes, looking over at the time. You sigh, grumbling quietly to yourself before you get the feeling of being watched. You also take notice of your bedroom window being open and see a figure in the darkness. You stay silent, in fear. He steps forward and you see that it's Jeff. "Oh, hi Jeff. What are you doing here so late?" you ask quietly as he walks up to your bed and sits on the edge, staring into your eyes. You see what he's done to his face and you gasp. "Jeff…w-when did you..?" you stammer before he puts a finger to your lips. "Hush now…(insert name), you stayed by my side the entire time. You were more loyal than my entire family. And for that, I'm grateful. Just….go to sleep…" he whispers into your ear as he removes his finger and kisses you hard on the lips, lying you back down. "I..I love you.." you managed to say and you see a strange look pass over his features as Jeff lies down beside you. "I love you too.." he whispers back to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of the reviews wanting it to be an actual story, I will oblige! :D Thanks for the praise for it so far guys! Here is chapter 2 especially for you! **

* * *

Your POV

**Y**ou tried to sleep, but it avoided you. All you could think of was Jeff, who was still beside you. And the smell of blood continued to waft into your nostrils. You weren't kidding yourself; something inside him had snapped since that day at Billy's party. Though, for some reason, Jeff had _some _sanity left for you. "(insert name)? Why aren't you sleeping?" His voice was dark, but concerned. Your eyes find themselves slowly meeting his unblinking ones. "It's…nothing." You try to sound believable. "Tell me." He growled lightly as he grabbed a hold of your pyjama top. You widen your eyes in surprise and fear, wondering if he'd do the same thing to you. Jeff realised what he'd done, and struggled with himself before letting go and putting his hand back down to his side as he stood. "Forgive me, (insert name). I didn't…mean to." You watch him get up and off the bed. "W-Where are you going?" you ask suddenly, not caring about what he had did moments ago. "I am leaving for now…to think about these mixed feelings for you. I will be back in time. Just remember, I love you and would never want to hurt you." With those words, he slid out the window like a cat; silent and quick. You glance at your clock. _4:00am_, you had no idea he was here for this long. When he moved off the bed, the emotion of loneliness enveloped you and when he finally left the house it grew.

Jeff's POV

**W**e lay together on her bed for hours, but she didn't go to sleep. Was it because of me? Was it the wonderful smell of blood? I must have made (insert name) uncomfortable. I asked her why she wasn't asleep. She didn't answer, which made me annoyed so I grabbed her top to try and force her. I quickly got a hold of the 'feeling' and stopped myself from going further. I would never want to hurt her. Not after what she did for me. She kept her promise, she was so loyal, so concerned for me. Even with this feeling, I would fight it until we're both dead so I wouldn't lay a finger on her. I've decided that I've really fallen for her. Nothing will get in the way of this emotion.

Your POV

**Y**ou didn't sleep that night; you continued to watch the window hoping that he would come back. You were hoping for something that would never happen. Your mother walked in at 10:00 telling you to get up and at least have breakfast. You groan in response. "(insert name), get up, or I'll rip the blankets off of you!" she threatened. You didn't want to have that threat carried through, so you got a move on and did as you were told. You spent the whole day watching cartoons and getting a few Z's when you could.

Monday

**Y**ou waited at the bus stop and boarded it like everyone else. Usually you talked with friends, but today, it was entirely different; you were silent. "Hey! (insert name)? You okay?" Maddy asks you, somewhat concerned. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." You lie. Maddy seems not to really care as she goes back to chatting with everyone else, leaving you with your thoughts. All you could think of was that brief moment of insanity he had showed towards you, but…he fought it. He fought it for you. It was then you really understood how he felt. You felt the bus come to a halt, and heard the other students get up from the seats, and you did the same and got off the bus and headed to your homeroom class. "(insert name)? (insert name)!" You look up, everyone in your class is staring at you and the teacher doesn't look happy. "Well, I'm glad the roll call bores you so much. After school detention today." She growled. _Great…no doubt the hag will call my parents too.._ You thought bitterly. Your classes drag on through the day and when it's time for recess you decide to sit at the table Jeff and Liu had sat on their first day. Liu wasn't here. _Strange…_ but that's when it hit you; the blood on Jeff's hoodie, the sanity gone…_He killed his family…he killed them all…._ You feel tears prick your eyes but you wipe them away without anyone noticing, luckily. You eat your snacks and go outside to be alone. Not even your 'friends' seem to care that you're gone, hell, they don't seem to care about anything with you. _Some friends…_ you think to yourself, annoyed. _Aren't friends supposed to care?_

You sit underneath a big, shady tree away from the buildings and other kids. And that's when you get the same feeling of being watched. You look around but don't see anyone; deciding that you were just paranoid.

Jeff's POV

**I**'ve been keeping a safe distance from (insert name) for now. She seems to be lonely and angry. I understand why, her friends are a bunch of punks like Randy and his fucked up gang. (insert name) has been by herself the entire day, and now I know she's figured out what I've done. I follow her to the big shady tree and watch from the admin's office's roof. It looks like she knows she is being watched 'cause she's looking around. It makes me happy, that she's concerned about me and that she misses my company already.

Your POV

The bell rings and you sigh, getting up and walking to your locker to get the correct books for your next subject. When you open your locker, a note falls from it. Picking it up, you decide to read it. It reads:

"_(insert name). I know that you're concerned about what I have done. I'm sorry you found out the hard way. I just didn't want to hurt you. - Jeff_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I've had some Writer's Block, and got back to school and have been very busy, and so, this may be a short chapter. But I hope you enjoy it all the same~**

* * *

Your POV

**W**hile you walked home from the bus stop that afternoon, you continued to stare at the note of which you received from Jeff. You walk through the front door; your mother in the kitchen notices you and smiles. "Did you have a good day at school? What's the note? Is it a _special _note?" she asks with a cheeky tone causing you to snap your head up and look at her. "I-It's nothing!" you say quickly, "And school was fine." Your mother laughs lightly and tells you that dinner would be ready at 7:00, so you could spend your time in your room as was the usual customs in your household. You pass your dad in the corridor on the way up to you room and say a quick "hi" and go onwards, closing your door as you flopped down on the bed. The note became slightly crumpled from the pressure so you placed it on your bedside table and you breathe a heavy sigh. _I wonder when I'll see him again…_ you think to yourself, feeling the loneliness creeping in once more into your very soul.

Jeff's POV

**I** decided not to follow (insert name) to her house, after all, she must want time to herself…and I need to quell the 'feeling' again, so I'm off to find another victim…

Your POV

**Y**ou sigh as your scroll through your newsfeed on your phone. "Facebook is so boring these days…" you mumble as you toss your phone to the side of your bed, making sure it didn't crack or anything. You were very bored. You were tired, but couldn't sleep, because of your stupid mind tossing ideas through your head at 3:00 in the morning. '_Why can't Jeff be here? He makes life interesting…_' You blink in confusion about what you just thought to yourself. You hadn't even known him long, yet, you were in love with him, and he was insane after the kid's party. Oh yeah, and the fact he killed all of his immediate family the night he left hospital. The very same night, you might as well add, that he snuck into your room in the middle of the night. To watch you sleep. And probably just to scare the living daylights out of you. You figured you must be one fucked up girl to like someone like that. You vowed to never tell anyone – especially your parents. What would they do? Probably get you to a doctor or a psychiatrist to see if you _had _any problems.

You decide to try and go to sleep one final time.

Jeff's POV

**I**t felt…so exhilarating! So amazing! The adrenaline that flows throughout your body when you end a life is absolute ecstasy! I cannot contain myself….I gutted them like I did my parents. The memory will always haunt me, but they didn't see the beauty like I do. Or (insert name) does. At least, I hope she sees my beauty. I'll go to her in the morning….I have a sudden urge to not wait any longer than I have.

I want to keep control….

Your POV (next morning)

_**T**__ap…tap tap….tap… 'What is that annoying sound? Why does it have to be me? I just want to sleep is that so bad?' _You slowly and reluctantly open your eyes, your eyelids heavy. With a groan you roll over onto your side and look at the window. '_Damn tree branches….waking me up at 5:00 in the morning…_' You, being still tired as you were, and then noticed that the window was slowly opening. You shake it off as your sleep-deprived mind playing tricks on you, but then that thought went out the window – so to speak – as Jeff silently crept in through the now open space. You stared in disbelief, and rubbed your eyes furiously to try and wake yourself up from this… dream. You looked up again to find him sitting on your bed. Smiling broadly – even if he'd carved a smile into his cheeks you could tell he was finding your reaction amusing.

"Good morning, (insert name). Sorry for barging in so early, but I just _had _to see you." He purred gently, causing the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. It was the way his black-rimmed lidless eyes stared at you, the way his voice melted through your body, and the way he emphasized 'had'.

"I-It's okay." You whisper, not wanting to wake your parents. "I missed you…" Jeff placed his left hand on your right cheek, and caressed your skin gently, not speaking for the moment. His eyes glanced over your entire body and he sighed somewhat angrily.

"Are you okay? Jeff? What's wrong?" You ask, worried that you may have done something, or maybe he was in turmoil with himself.

"It's nothing. I'm trying….I really am…I don't want…" He murmured in a tone that revealed pain and anguish.

You close your hands around his, taking them off your cheek and you looked him in the eye. "Jeff," you tell him sternly, "tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

He was silent again, but his eyes they….they seemed distant. Distant and full of crazed emotion. You didn't know what was going through his head. When he met your gaze again, Jeff let out a terrifying snarl as he brought out his knife and held it against your throat.

All you could do was to stare in terror. The fear was too much to scream, to call out. The voice in the back of your head was telling, no, _ordering _you to stay quiet. Crying out would push him further over the edge.

Jeff's POV

**T**he 'feeling'….it is too much to handle. I loved (insert name), yet the fear and terror that was exposed on her beautiful face was….exhilarating, and it gave me so much enjoyment out of it. Yet, I was also **angry**. "**Do you think I'm beautiful? Or are you too afraid of me?**" I growl, desperation in my voice was unbearable. I wanted to be accepted for me. No one seemed to care for me, no one thought I had beauty. I was angry at the one person I thought I could trust. The person I thought would accept me. The one I _loved_.

The fear that spread across her features, and her body stiffened. The **fear **told me that I was wrong about her. Perhaps she needs to be punished?

* * *

**Again, apologies for the very late update! School is busier this semester, so I may not update as much as I could, or should. Anyway, how did you enjoy the new chapter? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for leaving you guys waiting for AAAAAAAGESS! I had work experience, business, etc etc and other stuff being flung into my life. So here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Jeff's POV

**P**unish her…I should punish her. She said she loved me, yet the fear on her face says otherwise. "How should I go about punishing you, hm?" I chuckle at the thought. I feel the movement of her muscles tensing under my grip. (insert name) looked so fragile and vulnerable while she was like this.

"Jeff, please…please don't.." she whimpered as I grasped her neck, removing the knife and leaned in close. "Why? Why don't you want to be disciplined? You betrayed me….you were the only one I thought who would never leave my side. You're a liar. Like what my mother was." I growl.

Your POV

"**I** didn't….I…I…I would never betray you…. You just….j-just surprised me…" You wheeze out as much as you could from under the pressure of his grip on your throat. Your eyes began to flutter as your head began to feel light and your vision began to darken. "Jeff…..please…"

All you could feel was his grip hesitating, but that was the last thing you felt as you lost consciousness.

Jeff's POV

**S**he's still alive.

Good.

I never meant for her to lose consciousness. I never meant to attack her….it was… the feeling; it wanted me to do it. If (insert name) were to die….. I'd be alone. Again. "Damn these feelings…..feelings always get in the way of everything…." I growl out loud to the air around me.

My fingers begin to twitch in anticipation as I leave (insert name)'s house, then the stabbing pain sensation yet again. The 'feeling' comes and goes much more frequently now. I can barely control it. This…madness needs to end. And I think (insert name) is the key to that need. She is the doorway to happiness and is my salvation.

And yet, I attacked her viciously and said those words to her….Will she ever trust me? I hope so..

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I'm having a huge dose of writer's block and it is killing me. So, if you guys have any ideas, throw 'em at me and I'll see what I can do! I'll credit you in the next chapters that I write. **


End file.
